


Flickering Lights

by Clexa_is_everything



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drunk Lexa, F/F, Lexa and Anya are trans, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_is_everything/pseuds/Clexa_is_everything
Summary: Drunk Lexa one shot





	Flickering Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my mind. Who doesn't love drunk Lexa.
> 
> Also watched a old video of Mr Blobby on youtube, so the last part of this is based on that. (Minus the cum)
> 
>  
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.

Clarke and Anya had spent the night watching Netflix and cuddling on the couch. Clarke yawned as she sat up from where she was lay between Anya's legs. Checking the time on her IPhone, she shook her head and mumbled to herself.  
It was past midnight and Lexa was still out. 

"Typical" Clarke mumbled under her breath, careful not to wake Anya.

Turning to face Anya, She smiled as she took in the image in front of her. Anya was lay on the couch, one arm behind her head and the other dangling off and resting on the coffee table. The dirty blonde hair that Clarke loved so much was falling over her face slightly.  
Clarke reached out and gently brushed it out of her face, revealing those killer cheekbones.

"I love you, beautiful" Clarke whispered as she stood up to retrieve the blanket that had fallen on to the floor.  
She covered Anya up to keep her warm, while she quickly went upstairs to shower and change for bed.

 

Lexa tripped over her own feet for what must have been the hundredth time as she walked, No.....stumbled the last few steps towards the door. She turned and glared at the floor.  
"Stooooopiid" She grumbled before bursting out in laughter.

She fumbled around in her pocket before finally pulling out her key and pushing it in the lock.  
Finally managing to open the door, she tumbled inside and slammed the door behind her.

(Thankfully Anya was a heavy sleeper)

 

Throwing the key in to the dish on the table beside the door, she turned to find a sleeping Anya on the couch.  
A huge dopey smile appeared on her face as a thought crossed her mind.  
She sat in the chair across from the couch and fumbled with the button of her jeans before unzipping them.  
She'd already started getting hard as soon as the thought had crossed her mind.  
Taking in the image of Anya before her, she slipped her right hand inside her pants and pulled her dick from her boxers.

Slowly, she began sliding her hand up and down her hardening length. Letting her mind run away with her.  
She imagined all the things she could only ever dream of doing.  
Imagined slipping the head of her cock past those soft lips, into the tight warmth of Anya's mouth while she slept. The feeling of Anya's tongue on the underside of her shaft as she fucked her mouth. How it would feel when the tip of her dick hit the back of Anya's throat.

 

Her hand sped up, pumping her shaft and spreading pre cum over the length. She gripped tighter as it began to pulse and she felt her balls start to tighten.  
Her breathing became shallow and little moans left her mouth.  
She imagined pushing her dick as far into Anya's mouth as she could and holding it there, making her choke.

 

The wet slapping sound filled the room as Lexa's pulsing length slipped through her fist.  
She shot out of the chair and moved across to where Anya was lay, pumping her dick and aiming it as best she could towards Anya's open hand.

 

"Oh fuck....oh fuck....yes, yes, oh fuck...yesssss" she whimpered as her orgasm surged up her shaft and warm cum spurted from the head.

Lexa watched as ropes of cum spurted out the tip and landed in Anya's hand that was resting on the coffee table.

 

"Fuck" she breathed out as she milked the last drops of cum from her dick.  
She quickly put her shaft back in her pants and grabbed her phone from her pocket and opened the camera.  
She was just about to snap a picture, when all of a sudden a almighty roar filled the house.

 

"LEXA!"

Lexa's eyes went wide and she froze. She dropped her phone and slowly turned around as she heard Clarke pounding down the stairs towards her.  
She gulped. 

"Oh Crap" She whispered.

 

Clarke landed at the bottom of the stairs just as Lexa turned to face her with puppy dog eyes and a smile.

 

"Get up to bed! That was disgusting! Go on!" Clarke bellowed.

 

Lexa's puppy dog eyes and smile quickly fell from her face.

 

"Go on! Up to bed!".

 

Lexa turned and over exaggerated by stomping up the stairs. She got to the bend at the top of the stairs before turning around.

"CLAAARKE....CLAAARKE" she shouted, annoyingly.

Clarke had gone over to Anya when Lexa had started shouting her. She spun round, glaring daggers at Lexa before shouting back.

"UP TO BED!".

Lexa fell silent and glared back at Clarke, quickly squatting on the stairs and blowing a raspberry at her. She turned to walk off, thinking she had won this little battle, when she slammed face first into the wall at the top of the stairs.

Clarke snorted and had to stifle a laugh.

 

Lexa huffed and carried on stomping across the hallway at the top of the stairs that overlooked the lounge area,  
Slapping her hand along the hand rail at the top.  
She got distracted by the panel of light switches outside their bedroom. Running the last few steps, she proceeded to flick them off and on, making all the lights in the lounge area and upstairs flicker. 

 

"WOOOOO! CLARKE! WOOOO, WOOOO, WOOOO!"

 

Clarke had enough.

 

"Stop doing that. For goodness sake!" 

 

She ran up the stairs like a woman possessed.

 

"Stop! With the lights! Stop it, behave!" She growled as she reached Lexa, pointing a finger in her face and giving her arm a slap.

 

Lexa began giggling as she swayed in the doorway.

 

Clarke gave her a warning look before walking back down the stairs.

 

"You won't be able to live here anymore if you keep playing with those lights" Clarke threatened her.

 

Lexa quickly flicked the lights off and on again before running into the bedroom and closing the door.

 

"I WARNED YOU!" Clarke yelled.

 

"Warned who?" Anya spoke up from behind her.

 

"Clarke....why is there cum in my hand?"

 

Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

 

"Why don't you ask the drunk upstairs".


End file.
